¿ESTA ALUCINANDO?
by myhouse
Summary: One shot Huddy, situado en la septima temporada, contiene SPOILERS


Hola, les traigo este fic que se me ocurrio después de ver la segunda promo de la septima temporada =D, espero que ya la hayan visto, si no pues, corran a verla! =D y pues si, contiene spoilers.

**¿ESTA ALUCINANDO?**

Foreman, Chase, Taub y también Wilson estaban sentados en la sala de diagnóstico revisando el expediente del paciente que parecía se convertiría en un caso de oncología.

House entró tranquilamente y se paró en frente de la mesa, los doctores no le prestaron atención, él los miró un poco, tomó aire y dijo…

-Estoy viendo a Cuddy… -Voltearon a verlo-… generalmente sin nada de ropa-

Los cuatro doctores siguieron mirándolo hasta que Taub habló.

-Lo más probable es que sea un linfoma…-

-La glucosa esta algo baja…- Continúo Chase.

-Pero los eritrocitos están dentro del rango… –Explicaba Wilson.

-No me creen ¿verdad?- Dijo House al ver que no le ponían atención, los doctores lo voltearon a verlo y se voltearon a ver unos a otros pero no decían nada.

-Aaammm… deberíamos enfocarnos en el paciente- Por fin dijo Foreman.

House miró al neurólogo y enseguida a los demás, que igual lo miraban.

-House… -Wilson interrumpió el silencio, todos lo voltearon a ver expectantes a lo que iba a decir - … ¿Estas… aaa… consciente de que tienes un paciente?...-House se le quedó mirando extrañado.

-O no te interesa lo que acabo de decir o crees que lo estoy inventando-

-No estoy diciendo que lo estés inventando…-

-¿Estas diciendo que estoy alucinando?-

-House… no… es que…-

-Son unos aburridos- Les dijo antes de salir de la oficina.

Los cuatro doctores veían como House se alejaba de la sala de diagnóstico.

-¿En verdad crees que esta alucinando?- Preguntó Chase, Wilson se quedó pensativo.

-El no haber podido salvar a la paciente del accidente de Trenton le afectó- Dijo Foreman.

-Tal vez se golpeó la cabeza…- Apuntó Taub, todos lo voltearon a ver –Hubo un derrumbe ¿No es cierto? Cuando estaba atendiendo a la paciente…-

-Todo eso… tal vez…- Expresó Wilson pero guardó silencio enseguida, intentando convencerse de que no podía ser cierto lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Tal vez qué?- Preguntó Foreman.

-Tal vez lo hicieron recaer en el vicodin- Miró a sus colegas. Todos se quedaron pensando.

* * *

-No me creyeron- Dijo House al entrar a la oficina de Cuddy.

-Bueno que esperabas, no eres exactamente el hombre que siempre dice la verdad-

House se sentó en una de las sillas de enfrente del escritorio de Cuddy y entrelazó sus manos detrás de la cabeza; pensaba en si debía hacerles ver que era verdad lo que les había dicho o simplemente ignorarlos, tarde o temprano se darían cuenta.

-Aunque…-House volteó a ver a Cuddy.

-¿Qué?-

-Que aunque yo no diga mentiras…-

-¿Tú? No, claro que no- Decía burlándose, Cuddy rodó los ojos.

-Pues a mi tampoco me creyeron- House río.

-¿A quien se lo dijiste?-

-A Brenda…-

-Bueno es una enfermera, que esperabas, no ha de captar bien las cosas-

-Pues tú se lo dijiste a cuatro doctores y…-

-¿Si verdad? Tal vez mientras no estuvimos, ocurrió algo que los volvió más estúpidos- Lisa sonrió y rodó los ojos -¿Y por que no te creyó? ¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Pues….-

_[Flashback]_

_-Esto es para recursos humanos y esto para contabilidad- Le explicaba Cuddy a Brenda en la central de enfermaras mientras le entregaba algunos documentos._

_-Ok- Ahora era Brenda la que le entregaba documentos- De estos solo falta la firma y estos deben corregirse-_

_-Bien ¿Alguna otra cosa?-_

_-El doctor Williams, quiere verla…-_

_-Para arreglar lo de sus horas ante la clase- Cuddy cerró los ojos – Se me olvidó por completo-_

_-El sabe que esta ocupada, además estos días debió de estar más ¿verdad?- Sonreía- Supongo que se la pasó muy bien estos días que se tomó de descansó ¿Cómo esta Lucas?-_

_-Aaa pues…- _

_-No lo he visto y…-_

_-Él y yo… ya no estamos saliendo- _

_Brenda y otra enfermera que estaba acomodando expedientes se quedaron sorprendidas. _

_-¿Qué? ¿Pero por que?-_

_-Pues… él es un chico grandioso pero… creo que a la larga no iba a funcionar-_

_-¡Oh!… vaya, bueno si no creía que era el indicado pues ni hablar- Cuddy sonrió de lado- Supongo que se va a dar un tiempo y… -_

_-Pues de hecho ya estos saliendo con alguien-_

_-¿Ah sí? Usted si que no pierde el tiempo- Decía divertida- ¿Y se puede saber quien es el galán?- La enfermera que aunque ya había terminado de acomodar los expedientes estaba atenta a la conversación._

_-Pues… -Cuddy no estaba segura si decirles o no- …es… es House-_

_Brenda y la otra enfermera se voltearon a ver y enseguida se echaron a reir._

_-Jajaja… ayy doctora Cuddy, si que es una bromista- _

_Las dos enfermeras se apartaron de Cuddy para seguir con sus labores sin dejar de sonreír._

_[Fin flashback]_

-Jajajaja-

-¿Por que te ríes? Si se rieron de que no creen que estemos juntos-

-Me río de que se rieron en tú cara, al menos a mi me miraron raro y me ignoraron- Cuddy le lanzó un clip –Ahora hay que planear en como nos vengaremos-

-No seas dramático, si no quieren creernos pues allá ellos, tarde o temprano se enteraran-

-Necesitan pruebas-

-No me estas prestando atención-

-¿Qué?- Cuddy rodó los ojos.

-House, no les vamos a dar nada de pruebas, va a llegar el momento en que nos vean juntos y entonces verán que es verdad- House pensaba- Ya se que quieres presumir que estas conmigo…-

-Pues quien no presumiría, ahora que me pertenecen esas gemelas y…-

-¡House!-

* * *

House fue a su oficina por sus cosas para al fin marcharse, ahora que el paciente había pasado a manos de Wilson, sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte. Se puso su abrigo y se colgó su mochila al hombro.

El equipo al ver que se marchaba se preparó también para irse. House salió de su oficina y se dirigió a los elevadores, Wilson salió de su oficina y se paró juntó a él, justo cuando las puertas se abrieron Foreman, Chase y Taub llegaron junto a ellos; los cinco subieron al elevador; House sabía que tramaban algo.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó Wilson, House lo miró entrecerrando los ojos –Por que los muchachos y yo estábamos pensamos en ir a un bar o algo así-

-Una noche de hombres- Dijo Chase.

-No puedo, estoy ocupado-

-House, esta vez nadie dio o recibió dinero…-Aclaró Foreman.

-En verdad queremos salir a divertirnos- Indicó Taub.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y salieron, House comenzó a caminar.

-¡House! espera- Expresó Wilson, House giró para verlos.

-Chicos estoy muy pero muy conmovido- Hizo como si se secara una lágrima- Pero estoy ocupado-Se volteó y siguió con su caminó.

Cuando se giró vio que Cuddy estaba en el recibidor con Brenda firmando documentos.

-Y este es el último- Brenda le dio un documento.

-Que bien-

-¿Nos vamos?- House le preguntó al acercarse, Cuddy lo volteó a ver y sonrió-

-Si-

Los dos comenzaron a caminar a la salida.

-Creo que este es el momento-Dijo House.

-¿Tú crees?-

House se acercó a Cuddy y se dieron un besó; Wilson, Brenda, Foreman, el enfermero Jeffrey, Chase, Taub, doctores y enfermeras que iban pasando se quedaron sorprendidos viendo la escena, algunos con la boca abierta, incluso pacientes y familiares que no sabían por que los doctores y enfermeras se habían quedado pasmados también veían a la pareja.

Cuddy y House se separaron, se tomaron de la mano y continuaron caminando hacia la salida.

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

Espero les haya gustado =D

Gracias por leer.


End file.
